When Will gets ill
by phoebe.mikasa
Summary: Will gets sick and Emma looks after him.  Sounds a bit corny, but please give it a go


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

**This is my first story so please be nice!**

What happens when Will gets sick?

"ACHOO!" Will sat in the faculty lounge at his usual table, next to Shannon and across from Emma. He was just about to start on his delicious chocolate-chip cookie when he started sneezing.

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!"

"Bless you!" Shannon and Emma said in unison.

"Th-thanks g-guys," Will sniffled "I think I-I'm coming down with a cold." He grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose ferociously.

"ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!"

"Will if you aren't feeling well, you should go home." Emma said worriedly "Working will just make you sicker." Even though Emma and Will weren't together, Emma would still always want to look after him.

"E-Emma, I-I'm fine." Will defended

"No, you most certainly are not! I am taking you home!" So Emma went and told Figgins how sick Will was and he agreed to let Emma take him home. Emma gave Will an aspirin for his headache and it made him drowsy for the ride home. The car was filled with silence. But suddenly, Will whispered:

"I r-really appreciate w-what you are doing for me." Will reached over and grabbed her free hand. Emma was at first a bit shocked, she started thinking about all of the germs that could be on his hand but then he started slowly rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb and she just melted into his touch. They pulled up outside his apartment and he let go of her hand to reach for the door handle. Even though he was just holding her hand, she felt the warmth disappear as soon as he let go. He opened up his apartment and Emma walked in to find it surprisingly clean. After he and Terri broke up, Will moved into a new apartment which was closer to Emma's apartment. Emma wondered if Will had chosen that apartment for that reason, well she hoped so.

Will seemed to be getting sicker by the minute; he shuffled inside the apartment and nearly fell over. Luckily, Emma caught him just in time. Will hated Emma seeing him like this but he was so grateful she was being so kind to him. Especially after all he did, with Shelby and April. He hated his self so much for that, he was so close to being with Emma, Emma could have been his own. Now she was dating the dentist, Carl. He really liked the guy, if he wasn't dating the woman Will wanted, Will was sure that he and Carl could have gotten on really well. And that's what he hated the most. Carl was actually a great guy and was perfect. He could even sing! And he saw how happy Emma was with Carl, all he could do was wait, and wait he would do.

Emma walked Will into the kitchen; one of his hands was wrapped securely around her shoulder, the other by his waist. She hated it when Will was sick but she loved being needed by him. Emma knew that she shouldn't think about things like that, since she only just broke up with Carl. She hadn't really told anyone yet – well she hadn't really told _him _yet but she didn't want to rush into anything just yet.

She sat him down on a chair and she grabbed some antibiotics from the cupboard and cold water from the fridge.

"Drink up Will," Emma stated

"Yes mom." Will replied jokingly. Emma giggled at his comment. He smiled his dopey grin, he loved it so much when she laughed. Will took the tablets and finished the water.

"E-Emma, I think I'm going to go and have a rest now. Can you help me up the stairs?"

Emma was more than happy to. So Will snaked his arm around Emma's back and she nearly jumped at his touch. His skin was hot against her cool skin. When they got to Will's bedroom Emma stoped and surveyed the area. She had never been in his bedroom of his new apartment and that made her slightly nervous.

"I j-just have to change." Said Will. Before Emma could say or do anything he pulled his shirt off over his head. Emma was shocked and she couldn't stop staring. He had an amazing body, from his big strong shoulders, to his muscular arms and _very _well defined abs. Oh how she wanted to run her hands all over him. She had never seen this much of a man in all her life. He then kicked off his jeans and was left in his boxers. Emma swallowed hard. He turned around and caught Emma staring at him.

"You like what you see?" He smirked, bringing Emma back to life.

"Oh... um... I just..." Emma stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Will winked at her and her breath caught in her chest. Will felt pretty good about himself when he caught Emma staring at him. He just wished that she would always look at him that way. But she had a boyfriend now and he had to deal with that. He then hopped into bed. He felt lonely, even though Emma was in the same room as him.

"Emma come lie with me!" Will called "I don't like being on my own."

Emma hesitated for a bit and Will noticed.

"Don't worry Emma, I won't try anything stupid." Emma trusted Will immensely and knew he wouldn't, but she kind of wished he would. She crawled onto the bed to join him.

Silence filled the air, then Emma reached for Will's hand and their fingers interlocked. Emma let out a sigh as she thought how wonderful and natural this felt to be lying down with him.

Will thought how amazing it was to have Emma so close to him, he could smell her scent and feel her smooth skin and if he didn't have a cold he would have definitely leaned over and kissed her right this moment. Instead he leaned into her ear and whispered;

"Thanks for looking after me today." And he brought their joined hands up to his mouth and gently kissed her hand. Emma sighed again and closed her eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review :D**


End file.
